Forever Waiting to Wait Forever
by leopardqueen224
Summary: OC Hina Has spent ten years waiting for the return of her older brother Bankotsu to return from the dead, now he's back. Takes place in the acctual story line
1. Chapter 1

Hello my people guess what. Did you guess? Yep I am writing a story. I hope you enjoy. But if not you can talk to my grandpa. This story has my OC Hina in it. So if you don't like OC's then Hina doesn't like you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own a five star café so quit asking. I do own this story so ask if you want to use it. **

**Ten years before main storyline **

Hina fell to her knees when the news came to her village. It couldn't be, not her brother. He was too strong. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she shouted at the letter she had received. "You promised, you promised, YOU PROMISED!!" She shouted her entire body shaking. "I won't forgive you for this, I won't forgive you Bankotsu." This time she shouted at the sky. The tears slid down her face. She had just lost the single most important person in her life. Now her whole family was dead, that is all but her.

"Hina, please come in," begged her only friend Kara. "It is cold out here. Please sitting in the cold won't bring him back."

"I know nothing will bring him . . . them back." She had lost all of them. Jakotsu and his sense of humor, Suikotsu and his split personality, Renkotsu and his intellect, Ginkotsu and his fascination with butterflies, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu and their . . . she'd think of something to miss about them. Bankotsu, her brother, she was now all alone, to be without him. And once again her tears began to fall. She closed her eyes and rose.

"They are making to tomb for them and I will go there to visit and to say . . . to say goodbye." Kara nodded and both girls walked in different directions. Hina would see if he was really dead. She had to see herself. Only she couldn't tell Kara that.

**Main story line but our heroes take a detour.**

"Inuyasha so do you really think that big guy was a member of the band of seven." Kagome asked the half-demon as they walked into another village.

"I don't know, maybe but I can't tell for sure yet." He said and heard yelling and the group raced off to where the entire village stood.

"You are not welcome here Hina. If you stay they will come here and the Lords will attack our village in hopes to kill them once in for all. So go you worthless girl you were never wanted here anyway." The town elder shouted at a beautiful young girl. Her long black hair went past her knees. She was slimly built. But looked strong, her dark blue eyes were angry.

"I am not them." She shouted her voice angry.

"I don't care I won't have a band of seven reject girl in my village!"

"You can't do that." Shouted another girl from the crowd she was also beautiful. Not like the other girl but close.

"Kara. Silence!" The man yelled to the girl.

"No father, you can't kick out Hina she has done nothing to wrong our village, if she goes I will go with her." The girl, Kara shouted her brown hair fell just past her waist and her brown eyes held and angry heat.

"She may have brought them back for all we know she hasn't aged sense her 18th birthday. She could have done it."

"If I had that power, then why did I wait so long to bring them back?" the girl Hina shouted.

The town elder lost it. "Out! Out now!" Hina rose to leave and the other girl broke free and went after her.

"Kara please stay. So if they come here you can tell them." Hina said and grabbed her sword and left the village.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked the girl Kara and the town elder.

"That was Hina; she is bad luck to the village." The town elder said in the tone that pissed most people off.

"Father you can't say that. She has done nothing but good to our village." Kara said trying to defend her friend.

"We heard you mention the band of seven. Is there a problem here with them?" Sango asked.

"No," Kara said ", If anything we have the safest village agents them, or used to, Hina is their leaders little sister. But now she is gone and the Shichinintai my want vengeance for that." The last was clearly directed at her father.

"Why didn't you say something about that?" The elder said in a panic.

"I tried."

"So do you think they will kill you all?" Kagome asked. And the elder nodded.

"Kara will probably be the only one to survive." The elder said. "He always loved his little sister."

"Can you tell us a little about their past?" Kagome asked.

"I guess." Said the elder, "Well many years ago a couple moved to the village, the man was strong but cruel, the woman was kind. After two years they had a son. They named him Bankotsu. Another two years went by and they had a girl. The boy was like his father and the girl like her mother. The siblings loved each other. Another two years went by and their parents were killed. The four year 

old boy and the two year old girl took care of themselves. Then about ten years later fourteen year old Bankotsu left the village and we took in Hina. About a year later he came back and took Hina to a place on the edge of the village. After a week of only seeing Bankotsu we began to worry about Hina and then she came out with a sword called Banryu. Well technically it is a Halberd. But all the same her brother picked it up on handed and left again taking her with him." He passed to take a breath then continued.

"About a month later she returned with her brother and another man. The other man was strange. And once again Bankotsu left. Leaving Hina behind but visiting every now and then. Then one day the news came that he was dead and Hina left she returned a year later but hasn't aged since her 18th birthday." Once again the man sighed. "Hina was always doing good deeds. She seemed to feel the need to be good enough for both herself and her brother. And now I have exiled her. I have been very stupid."

The story was not what the group had expected. So this Hina was really the sister of a member of the band of seven. "Come on let's find the girl so she can lead us to the band of seven." Inuyasha shouted. The others agreed and quickly left the village.

**Hina**

Hina had been walking for hours. She felt fine but had no idea where to start looking for her brother. She looked up to see that the flying insect demons were still following her. She had never seen them before. "Damn." She said aloud. A jumped when a voice spoke behind her.

"A lady really should watch her language."

Well I am done for now so until next time. Who spoke to Hina and don't make any assumptions. Ok well R&R I love you all


	2. Chapter 2

Next victim, I mean chapter. Well here you go. And did you guess who called Hina out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Hina and this story. I also own a waffle iron, but I don't think you wanted to know that.**

Hina jumped eight feet into the air "Ren . . . Renkotsu?" She said dumb founded. There was movement behind her and she turned to see the entire Band of Seven. All except for Kyokotsu and Mukotsu.

Hina ran to her older brother and slapped him. His gaze was stunned. "What was that for? I come back from the dead and you slap me." Bankotsu said shocked.

"You didn't tell me you weren't coming home for dinner."

"Oh yeah, what was I supposed to do say 'Mr. Guy that is going to cut off my head, can I have a moment to go tell my sister that I am not going to make it to dinner because I am going to have my head chopped off.' Yeah he really would have believed that. But heaven forbid I don't tell my sister I won't make it to dinner."

"Where's Banryu?"

"Again with the questions, the guy who cut off my head has it. Actually I came here to ask you to come with us, wait why are you walking out here anyways. Why aren't you in the village?"

"I was going to see Sasha." Hina lied.

"Really, if she came two then maybe we can take over." Jakotsu said from the wall.

"And what do you suppose we take over." Hina asked.

"The rights over food and shopping.

"Agreed, let's go get Sasha."

"Wait don't tell me my best friend, my little sister and my Girlfriend are going to take over my Band of Seven. I feel so betrayed."

"And how does that make you feel." Asked Hina.

"Smart ass." Bankotsu muttered and they left on their merry way. After long argument the decided not to get Sasha and headed to find Banryu. Hina was a whole head shorter than Bankotsu but seemed taller because of her personality. They walked seemed to take forever when suddenly. . .

_**And once again say hi to out heroes. **_

"Damn it Kagome I lost her smell. What the hell is going on anyway?" Inuyasha said.

"We are trying to find Hina in hopes that she can give us the Band of seven and hopfully Naruaku." Kagome calmly explained to the hot tempered half-demon.

"Inuyasha we really should hurry. That Hina girl is out here all alone no one knows what may happen to her if we don't find her soon." Miroku said getting a look from Sango.

"The only thing she will have to worry about is you trying to find her." Sango said getting a hurt look from Miroku.

"Anyway we really need to find her so come on Inuyasha lets go." Kagome said.

"I really don't get her sometimes." Inuyasha said to Shippo but followed.

"Inuyasha I heard that, Sit Boy." And off they went. _**  
**_


End file.
